


A Stolen Night

by Norannechris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norannechris/pseuds/Norannechris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya knew that this was a mistake. If her family knew where she was and what she was about to do they would hate her, at least that's how she felt. Pushing aside those thoughts she knocked on his door and waited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting, please leave any comments and constructive criticism.

Arya knew that this was a mistake. If her family knew where she was and what she was about to do they would hate her, at least that's how she felt. Pushing aside those thoughts she knocked on his door and waited. 

After what seemed like too long the door finally opened. He was standing there wearing only a pair of black sweatpants. If his short blond hair weren't so perfect and green eyes so alert she would have thought he was in bed. 

"I was starting to believe that you wouldn’t come," Jaime said with his mouth slightly turned up at the corners. 

Keeping her gaze on his eyes she replied,"I tried not to but ended up here anyway. Can I come in or are you going to make me leave?"

Jaime stepped back. Once she was through the door he grabbed her hips and shut the door by pushing her back into it.

His hands were sending heat through her clothes while his eyes bore into her soul. 

"Why did you decide to come Stark?"

"You know why," came her quiet reply.

Slowly, almost painfully, his hands started to rise. "I want you to tell me."

"I’m here because I can't stay away. Your hands on my skin make me feel like I am on fire." Arya looked over his well sculpted body and put her hands in his chest, "Seeing you like this drives me crazy. I don't think I even know words to describe it."

With that Jaime moved his hands down to her butt and lifted her up. In the same second Arya wrapped her short legs around his waist and their mouths crashed into one another. Jaime's hands gripped Arya to his body and pressing her back into the door. Moving his hands up his thumbs grazed the underside of her breast. Arya let out a moaning Jaime took it as an invitation to plunge his tongue through her plumped up lips. She moved her hands up and down over his chest before finally finding a hold in his hair. 

Finally coming up for air, Jaime looked Arya over. Her chest was heaving and eyes were dark. Moving his hands back down, he slipped his fingers just under the hem of her shirt. Arya gave a slight twitch at the contact that made her center rub into him. She could already feel his excitement through the sweatpants he had on. 

Jamie's hands had slowly moved the short distance up to Arya's breast. He massaged them with one in each hand before the confines of her shirt got in the way. Once it was over her head and on the floor he moved his hands back into place. Kissing his way down her throat his mouth made its way to tease her left nipple through her bra. She bucked against him one time and felt him grow even harder. 

"We need a bed, Jaime. Now."

His hands slide around to her back, while hers grasped the back of his neck and shoulders. Once again their mouths found each other as they started down the hall. Just past the kitchen he unclasped her bra. Without hesitation Arya removed her arms from around his neck and slipped it off without breaking apart their lips. With his left arm wrapped tightly around her waist, his other came up to brush his thumb over her right breast.

It was when they were right outside his room that Jaime couldn't wait any longer. He pushed her back into the wall and bent his head to flick his tongue over Arya’s right nipple while running his thumb over the left. After a couple of minutes of suckling the right he switched the treatment to the other side. 

Arya raked her fingernail over Jaime’s skull tugging his eyes back up to hers, “This is not a bed. I don’t want to fuck against a wall like horny teenagers, take me to bed so we can take our time.”

Giving her his customary smirk he replied, “But you are a horny teenager.”

“And you are a dirty old man, I’m afraid you may break a hip.”

Jaime couldn’t help but laugh, the banter between them was even better than the sex. He continued to carry her in his room while she placed kisses down the column of his throat and chest. Since her hands had moved to his chest and he was supporting all of her weight, when his legs touched the edge of his bed he let go. 

When she was falling onto the bed Arya made the most girly squeal he had ever heard and Jaime couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. Of course she then went into a tirade of curses that would have made a sailor blush. Seeing her sprawled out on his bed made him move into autopilot. When he started to remove her boots Arya got quite. Once her boots and sock were gone he reached up and unbuttoned her pants, looking her in the eye the whole time.

His hands pulled her waistband and she lifted her hips to help. As he pulled them down his fingers left a trail of fire down her legs.

Jaime then moved to take off the panties she had on but Arya had other ideas. Quick as a cat she was on her knees in front of him with her hands on his hips, half on his skin and half on the waistband of his sweats. She looked down and saw the way his pants were tented and could not wait any longer. Pushing her hands down his sweat pants fell to floor and his penis bounced up between them.

As Jaime started leaning forward Arya didn’t have much choice but lay against the bed. With him over laying over her she felt safe, something that she would never admit to anyone. As Jaime started pressing lazy kisses to her neck Arya almost got lost in the moment, abruptly she flipped them over so she was sitting on his hips. They both like being in control so this was the constant struggle. She started to rock her hips into him until he closed his eyes and then moved off of him to kneel at his side.

Jaime opened his eyes at the loss of contact and saw Arya staring at him. 

“What are you doing?”

Arya didn’t bother to respond, instead she leaned over and licked him from the base of his shaft up to the tip. She kept eye contact with him as she moved her tongue across his tip. She slipped the head into her mouth and shiver ran through Jaime. She moved her head up and down slowly, taking him deeper into her throat each time. 

“Ayra you need to stop, I can’t go much longer.”

Arya gave a little smirk around his cock but kept going for a few more seconds before releasing him from her mouth with a pop. Jaime sat up then and flipped them both over, moving her up to the pillows. Starting with the tip of her nose he trailed kisses down her body to her belly button. Instead of continuing straight he then veered left as he scooted down between her legs. With a kiss to her hip and thigh Arya knew he was trying to drive her crazy. “Jaime, stop messing around.”

“As you wish.”

“It’s weird when you are so agreeable, what Oh Seven Hells!”

While she was distracted Jaime took the opportunity to shove his finger into her folds. He then moved his mouth up to her bundle of nerves and started to lick. This made Arya buck into his touch. "I'm almost there, Jaime. A little bit harder."

With her direction he slipped in another finger and started to pump a little bit harder. "Come for me, little wolf."

After another minute of his fingers inside of her and his mouth on her clit, she felt her orgasm about to come and so did he. With two more deep thrusts and two more flicks of his tongue she unraveled around his touch. 

When she came down from her high Jaime gave her a satisfied smirk and lined himself up at her entrance. He moved into her with one quick thrust but then waited for her to adjust to his size. Arya took that pause to flip them over so she could ride him. He gave a look of surprise, “You couldn’t let me be in control?”

“I let you be in control earlier, now it's my turn.”

With that she rolled her hips and cut off whatever he was about to say. She started to lift herself off of him slowly before suddenly coming back down. Jaime reached up and pulled her down into his embrace. While he was holding her to his chest and began thrusting into her roughly.

In between kisses he said, “Now who is in control, Little Wolf?”

Her only response was a whimper.

It only took a few minutes for Jaime’s thrusts to become erratic and Arya broke his hold to sit back up. As she continued to ride him her hand moved down to her center. Watching her touch herself nearly pushed him over the edge but he could tell she was close. Once she hit her peak her walls tightened around him and he followed her to climax.

They laid together with Arya on Jaime’s chest and him still inside her as they came back down to earth. After a couple of minutes he rolled her over and slipped out. He put a kiss on her lips before getting out of bed and going to the bathroom. Arya just continued to lay there knowing that he would come back to her.

After cleaning himself off Jaime did come back with a warm washcloth to clean her as well. Once that was done he climbed back into pulling her close.

Arya nuzzled into him, “This is so comfy. I don’t want to get up.”

“You don’t have to, you could stay.”

“That’s not a good idea, what if someone sees me leave in the morning? That could really complicate things.”

“I don’t care if someone sees! Do you really think that this hasn’t already gotten complicated?”

“If my Father found out he would be disappointed in me. He is the only person that is always proud of me and I can’t lose that no matter how I feel about you.”

“How is it that you feel about me.”

She just looks at him and shakes her head before turning away. Jaime knows that he is losing her, “Arya, I want you to stay. I know that I am being selfish and that when this all started it was just physical attraction but I don’t think that’s all it is anymore. I don’t care if the whole world sees you leave here or were to see me leave your apartment. Maybe it is because I am older and don’t care if I disappoint people anymore but this between us is good and we shouldn’t be ashamed of it.”

She turned to face him again and he saw the unshed tears in her eyes. “You really mean all that?”

“Yes I do.”

“Ok, I’ll stay.”


End file.
